


Courting Katherine Plumber

by writetheniteaway



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, New Relationship, lambcuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/pseuds/writetheniteaway
Summary: A short fluffy one shot of Jack and Katherine just a few weeks in to being a pair.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Lambcuddles - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Courting Katherine Plumber

Courting Katherine Plu- Pulitzer was, well hell, more than he’d ever planned on having in this nightmare of a city. It caught him like when he missed step on the way down the ladder, his stomach dropped but in a thrilling sort of way that made him land with a grin on his face. He caught sight of her from down the block, scrawling away at her notepad, expression tight in concentration in what he had recently and affectionately titled her “hard news” face.

Jack pulled his last paper from his bag and flipped it to a gent leaning dully against the corner of the alley. He tipped his cap in greeting and gave the man a sympathetic smile, not breaking stride as he continued down the street. He sought out Katherine again, still scribbling furiously, but this time her with a laugh flashing across her face. It wasn’t until he was nearly beside her that he noticed who she was interviewing. He had on a sharp suit, and was standing close enough to Katherine that he could read over the top of her notebook, looking at her somewhere between how Specs looked at Medda’s girls and Albert looked at a leg of lamb.

Katherine laughed again, and gave the man a teasing slap on the arm with the edge of her book. Jack rolled his shoulder with a nervous twitch, squared his jaw and made short work of the yards left between them. The man ducked his head to give Katherine a chaste kiss on the cheek just as Jack dodged around one last crowd of people. He tried to think of something sufficiently threatening to say to the man without making Katherine feel like he was being needlessly bull-headed, but by the time he was Jack was close enough to speak he’d already turned and gone.

Jack took Katherine by the waist as soon as she caught his eye, and kissed her with gusto.

“Jack, what on earth-“ She asked him breathlessly, face bright red from equal parts exertion and embarrassment.

“Just missed ya is all,” He said with a grin, offering his arm. Though things were still tense with old Joe, her father had made a vague notion of approval that at least Jack had the decency to walk her home at the end of the day, and in only a couple of weeks it had become their routine. “So uh, who’s your friend?” He asked too quickly.

“My friend?” Katherine gave him a quizzical look.

“Tall, new suit, flirting so well he got your face redder than a tomato.”

“Is that jealousy I hear?” Katherine asked, pulling just far enough away to break off any contact.

“Do I got a reason to be?” Jack replied, laughing it off in an effort to appear much less bothered than he was at that precise moment.

Katherine looked at him carefully. “Well I don’t know,” She started, voice light and lilting. “He did try and walk me home just now.”

“Somethin’ you wanna tell me?” Jack asked incredulously. Katherine looked at him for a long moment, rolled her eyes with a sigh, and pulled him by the wrist into a secluded bit of alley. With a neat twist his back was to the brick wall, and Katherine kissed him with such abandon Jack half expected the bum he’d seen earlier to interrupt them with a voyeuristic whistle.

“His name is Jervis Pendleton,” Katherine began. “And I’ve known him since we were children, and I haven’t seen him as of much lately and the next time you kiss me like that it better be because you missed me and not to prove a point,” She said it softly but with unwavering intention. “Am I clear?”

“Jervis?” Jack asked with a laugh. “Poor guy, running around this city with a name like that. I’ll give him this, his suit sure matched.”

“Jack,” Katherine said, her tone striving for sincerity and threatening to burst out as a laugh instead.

“Cross my heart, next time I kiss ya till you can’t see straight, it’ll be cause I couldn’t wait another second.” Katherine grinned, unpinning him from the wall, reaching for his hand to pull him along. She made it nearly two feet before Jack spun her back around, cradling her waist to cushion the impact of leaning her into the wall, kissing her soundly as soon as he was sure she wouldn’t fall.

When they’re both breathless he pulls back just far enough to rest his forehead against hers, and runs his thumb across her jaw.

“Let me guess,” She said, flush with excitement.

“Couldn’t wait another second,” He finished with a cheeky grin before leaning in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's been a hot minute! I can't believe I came back to these two, and even further can't believe it was so fluffy. I hope ya'll enjoyed. If you'd be interested in seeing more of what I haven't got around to writing yet, let me know?


End file.
